HERMIONE LEAVES HOGWARTS
by albus doubledork
Summary: hermiones leaving hogwarts to a prestigious all wizard school in the north!!! shes leaving behind ron weasley and her boyfriend harrypotter!! go through this story filled with depressing scenes at each point and sorrows of departure ... a romance filled f


Mrs weasley leaned against harry and kissed him on his cheek. Mrs weasley was like a mother to harry and harry knew that mrs weasley's kisses bought some luck to him those years.. that was the reason he always used to look at mrs weasley wid a "kiss me or else i wont come bak in summer" look on his face.  
harrypotter slid into the car stuffing cotton in his ears so that he wouldnt have to listen to mr dursley's super dooper ear splitting bickering . harry had always wondered from the beginning that why dumbledore wanted him to stay wid the dursleys when he knew that the dursleys didnt give him love and kind  
treatment which he had expected from them. harry let his thoughts wonder wild. suddenly he felt that someone had just punched him with a hot iron on his scar. he jumped up and down in his seat with a pain he couldnt seem to remember ever happened. writhing in pain harry noticed that his scar was bleeding. odd. he thought.   
whenever voldemort was near harry felt pain in his scar but he never bled. this was something new. actually not new. it had been happening to him from a few days now and he got really worried every time it hurt. harry thought he should ask hermione about this kind of pain but he couldnt since hermione had been transferred from hogwarts to ponderoaz school of intelligent wizards.   
he missed hermione terribly since he had started dating him in 5th year and harry and hermione had been a loving couple for a long time. harry still felt pain in his heart whenever he thought of hermiones curly bushy hairs, her saucy lips and her swinging sexy hips as she had moved around the hogwarts ground with a silver prefect badge constantly on her gown  
he remember it too well..  
  
hermione came rushing into harry's room. her eyes were filled with tears as she rested her head on harry's chest. in return harry tousled her hairs affectionately with a concered look on his face  
"hermione.. anything the matter... u look... look terrible" harry hadnt seen hermione like this since hermiones parents had divorced and hermione was left to take care of her little brother (whom she had named harry after the famous harrypotter and her boyfriend). hermione had felt good to take custody of her brother but she found out that it needed lots of responsibility and came in the  
way of her studies. she couldnt do both things at a time. so she had asked mrs weasley to take care of lil harry.   
"harry" hermione tried to look into harry's eyes " its over" . as soon as she said this tears stung her eyes again and she had left the room crying all the way. harry had ran after her but she had hid somewhere in the girl's washroom where he couldn't go.  
harry immediately ran to his best friend ron weasley . and than he knew what had happened.   
during the lunch hour (which harry was too busy to attend) professor mcgonagal had announced the name of the students that had been transferred to the most prestigious school in wizardry. professor mcgonagall had delivered a very depressing speech on hermiones departure and hermione had fled straight to harry's room crying all the way.  
after that what happened was the most unbearably sad and unbearably depressing moment harry had ever remembered after the death of Ginny weasley ( sister of ron weasley who had started dating a rich and troubled wizard who was involved in drugs and had forced her to try on some cocaine. the cocaine did something dumb to her heart and she had died.  
she had been harry's first GF. and now harry couldnt bear to part with his second one  
on the last day of hermione's stay at hogwarts she had decided to perform the most saddest speeches and pomes. she had than kissed hugged and cried and finally sat in the car to drive of to her new school. as soon as the car started moving harry had run behind it hoping she would come bak. her second love would come bak. but as the car disappeared round the curb   
harry knew that he wouldn't see her ever again. it was finally the last time harry had seen hermione's retreating back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
